


Belgium and Belarus's Totally Groovy Mystery Gang and the Mystery of the Two Dead Chicks Who Were Kidnapped.

by Capesandshapes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you mix Scooby Doo and the Other Mystery Groups of the 70-90s with Hetalia?<br/>Belarus and Belgium starting a Mystery Gang with a high rate of failure. </p><p>Emma Peeters has loved mysteries since she was a child, but when the small town of Cannonfalls is rocked by the horrifying deaths of two teenage girls, it appears the girl may have bitten off more than she can chew. Armed with her handy crew of misfits, Emma is in to learn that perhaps she won't always get what she wants and that death just may be lurking around the corner. </p><p>"I should have listened to big brother for once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belgium and Belarus's Totally Groovy Mystery Gang and the Mystery of the Two Dead Chicks Who Were Kidnapped.

“Sooooo, I’ve been thinking--”

“No.”

“--What but I didn’t even get to--”

“Emma, you are my little sister, I’m the only one with a car, and I say no.”

Emma rolled her eyes, practically draping herself across her older brother Lars’ lap with the biggest puppy dog eyes anyone could muster, desperate to get her way.

“Lars, you don’t understand, it’s all over the news and I just have to--”

“All the more reason to say no, if it’s on the news someone else can figure it out for once, not you.”  
She frowned, raising the keys to the old VW Beetle before his nose with an over dramatic flourish, shaking them as she began to give them a voice of their own,

“Laaaaaars, pleeeeeeeease, we just want the feeling of pushing into that soft warm keyhole, feeling it pulsing around us as it slowly begins to starts it’s charge and _ah-ah-ahhhh_ ”

Lars shoved his sister to the ground with a flourish, yelling at her in an all too annoyed tone, “Emma if I ever hear you moan like that again, I swear to god there will be--”

She groaned, rolling off his lap and onto the floor, her hand draped dramatically over her face as she tried once more, “Well what do you want me to do? Get a ride somewhere else? I only know so many people with cars and junk, Lars.”

He shook his head, standing in an all too sudden matter and beginning to grab his things, not even dignifying his sister with a response.  

She stood up from the floor quickly, yelling as he began to walk away from her, “What do you want us to do? Eh? Catch a ride with TORIS?!”

 

* * *

 

“No.”

Belgium rolled over in her bed at the response, groaning as she heard it not once, but twice within the same day.   
No, no, no, is that all people say these days?

“Natalya, you don’t understand, I NEED you to call him and ask him for a ride, the state of our organization depends on it!”

“Emma, you don’t NEED anything. If Lars said he wasn’t going to drive us, that obviously means he thinks it’s too dangerous, which is reason enough to not go. Plus, you heard what they said on the television, two girls missing in the past month show up dead? And you want to bring a car of three girls plus Emil and whatever pipsqueak you convince to drive us to the scene? Emma, that’s asking for death.”

“But Naaaaaaatiiiiiiiiiiii, it’s a mystery!” Begging was become her main skill of the day, as sad as that was, and it seemed she was not a very skilled person in the least.

“If you want a ride ask Tonio, at least he’s big enough that you won’t get murdered in the first five seconds. Plus, everyone knows he’d do anything for you and his brother Lovino.”

This conversation again, the one she had had so many times with Natalia before. God, couldn’t she catch a break with this girl?

“That’s not true,” She corrected, “Everyone knows he’s only there because you’re pretty.”

Nati scoffed, brushing off the misconception almost as quickly as it had been stated, “Which is why I’m in the truck bed and you’re in front. Yes, perfect, brilliant, I can feel his adoration with every bug that hits me in the face.”

“He doesn’t even _see_ me, I swear.” She groaned, rolling over onto her back as she readied herself to launch into another woo is me rant about the possible father of her future babies that she may or may not have named.

“He says hello, you say hello, he says how was your day, you say fine, he asks if you’re free, you say no I’m too busy solving mysteries,” she could practically hear Nati’s eyes rolling over and over again in the background, “He offers to help, you tell him oh no I have my brother; Yes Emma, Tonio doesn’t see you in the slightest, in fact I think you might be invisible to him, someone should probably inform him that he is indeed not staring at the road but rather at you when he’s driving. Maybe then he won’t drive like we’re trying to get by border control and more like we are on a dark road alone in the middle of the night.”

Emma rolled back onto her stomach, asking with baited breath,

“Wait, are you saying you think he likes me?”

“No, I’m saying I think he likes driving down dark roads with a truck full of kids in the middle of the night to try to find serial rapists. It’s his hobby, his passion, his life’s work.”

“Oh, so that’s a no?”

Had she been in Natalya’s room at that point in time, she most definitely would have seen a look of both disappointment and astoundment as she looked upon the other’s face, she also would have possibly been smacked across the head with whatever occult book the younger girl had been reading at the moment.

“Listen, just call Tonio and tell him to come get us at about eleven thirty, I’ll call Emil and tell him Mei’s definitely coming to spend the night so he actually shows up, and call Mei to tell her she gets to look at Tonio AND dead bodies today.”

“Wait, wait, wait, but where is he going to pick us up? And what do I tell my brother if he asks?”

Natalya sighed, massaging her temples as she fabricated the most obvious lie for Antonio coming anywhere near her house at night,

“Your house. Put on something nice, look him straight in the eyes and tell him, ‘I’m going on a date with Antonio.’”

 

_Brilliant ideas that won’t get the possible father of your possible but for the moment imaginary kids murdered with Natalya._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter was a little bit dialog heavy I know, but next chapter will hopefully be less so and a little bit of an improvement over this one.  
> Post on tumblr about it here, http://aroundtheworldinahotairballoon.tumblr.com/post/88681596612/mysterytalia-au-where-belgum-and-belarus-start-a


End file.
